Byakuya in Rikkai Dai?
by Fire In My New Shoes
Summary: BleachxPoTxBloodplus Kuchiki Byakuya has been assigned to Rikkai Dai, but what has he gotten himself into now, with a racket, a ball, and...admiring kouhais? Plus, his roommate is a vampire named Haji who is oh-so-very similiar to him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Bleach, Prince of Tennis, or Blood Plus

Oh, there will be slight shounen-ai between Haji and Byakuya

and the Prince of Tennis Pairings will also be shounen-ai, for the most part.

This story takes place two years before the current beginning of the Prince of tennis Series, between the Bound and the Arrancar business in Bleach, and during Saya's 30 years of sleep which allows Haji to wander freely.

That's just to clear any confusion!

Hope you'll like my story!!!

Constructive criticism welcome!!!

**Byakuya in Rikkai Dai**

**Chapter 1**

Kuchiki Byakuya is a man who isn't often surprised. But when Yamamoto, 1st seat captain of the Gotei 13 of Soul Society told him he was to be sent to the living world, he was surprised.

"Why, may I ask, Yamamoto tai-chou, why you would send a captain to the living world when there are many loitering fuku-tai-chou and other seats?"

"Percpective as always Byakuya, but we need a captain in this city because it there have been many previous sightings of hollows." an old bald man with a long white beard wrapped in a criss-crossing fashion began. Two scars intersected on the top right corner of his head. "This city has been the new hang out area for hollows after Karakura town. Karakura town has several shinigami there to defend it and some hollows may have realized this. Many more reportings of spiritual energy risings have occurred too, thus attracting more hollows who may be closer to this city than Karakura town."

"And you chose me because…"

"Hollows were scared off by our representative shingami's massive reiatsu and fighting skills." the old man interrupted, "therefore, I decided to send a captain who's reiatsu is high and demeanor is intimidating to this town to chase the hollows away before they choose that town as their second hot spot."

"Hai" Byakuya said nodding in understanding.

"You will be traveling first to Karakura town where Kisuke tai- I mean former tai-chou will give you instructions to the city. He has arranged living quarters and job arrangements. You will be off shortly."

"Hai." Byakuya blankly answered again while questions raced through his head, but due to the obedience beaten into him as a noble since he was a child, he didn't dare say them aloud.

Not long after

Byakuya stood, waiting for the gates of the crossing to open.

"The gates are open now, Kuchiki tai-chou, you may pass through now."

He nodded in response. But right before he was to step foot through and into the gates, he heard a "Ni-sama!" ring out across the courtyard. He turned and saw a panting Rukia running up to him.

"Ni-sama." she panted when she was finally in front of him. She seemed at lost of what to say. Moments passed in silence between them. Then just as he turned to leave, she blurted out a "Have a safe trip, ni-sama."

Byakuya just turned around and nodded at her again before realizing that the guards were still waiting for him to pass through the gates. He stepped through and waved a hand over his shoulder and whispered one word. "Sayonora."

As he walked through the gates, the black world of nothingness met his eyes. Good thing he had a hell butterfly otherwise the sweeper would come and erase him into nothingness like it would do to any soul without a hell butterfly. The trip was short and as he passed through the other open gate, he was met with the scene of an empty vast desert before realizing that half of it was painted and the blue sky was only twenty meters above him.

"KONICHIWA!" a cheery voice called from his right. It was a bit too cheery for his liking. "Welcome to the living world, Kuchiki tai-chou!" This must be Kisuke. A blonde man with a green and white bucket hat jumped in front of him. He was fully clothed in a green kimono, pants and overcoat with sandals on his feet.

"Let us walk upstairs and sit before I explain everything to you, okay?"

"Hai." I sure seem to be saying that a lot these days, thought Byakuya

-------Upstairs and in Byakuya's POV--------

"So the city is about 17 miles north of here and closer to Tokyo. I have a friend who's currently not present and you will be staying in his apartment. Here are the keys and the train tickets!" He began to lay different tickets and keys on the table. I glanced at the different colors of each ticket and figure that I would probably be transferring form more than one train "This one's to go through the front gate. And this one for the door, and oh here's one for electrical compartment…" I zone out while he rambles on. I'll just stick whatever key into whatever lock looks similar and if it doesn't work, I'll just use Senbonzakura to cut it down. " The town is a beautiful place and here are several maps to take with you" He begins pulling out more papers and adds them to a pile of restaurants he's recommended by the right of the table.

"Then here's the only concern." my ears perk up and I'm actually listening now. "I have enrolled you into a school named Rikkai Dai where there has been a lot reiatsu spikes lately and it is mainly for you to check them out but you will also be expected to attend classes and such at Rikkai Dai. You are a second year so it would fit your stature and it would give you two years to analyze the reasons for theses reiatsu spikes. After you arrive at Haji, the owner of the apartment's, home, you will have several days before school starts. Five to be exact. "

"If it's classes I have to go through again, I don't mind that much. Now to the point, I suppose I would be receiving a gigai for now." It won't be that bad. I repeated it to myself over and over again like a mantra. I'll just be stuck with a bunch of a-thousand-years-younger-than-me souls who worry about nothing but their grades or their looks.

"Ah-ha-ha" Kisuke weakly laughs. "That's where my concern is. You see, because you are so far away from me, if ever your gigai should be damaged, I would have no way to fix it other than to ride there which would take a long time and would happen often. Therefore I have created a unique gigai that uses your spiritual power to heal itself. The downside to this is that you have to merge temporarily with your gigai. So when you fight, it would be in the gigai." my eyebrows furrowed and my lips turned slightly downward(well more than usual at least). He must have caught the hint because he started explaining again. "Now wait a minute, don't you worry now, the gigai will not restrain your fighting abilities or spiritual powers. I have personally tested this out myself and created a gigai that once you have merged, will completely obey the mind's commands."

I am beginning to see how he was a former tai-chou. He knows that the body of a soul is controlled differently than the body of a human, and has overcome that impediment to create this unique gigai.

"Alright than, when would we begin this merging ritual?" I ask as he gives a sigh of relief.

Wait…it's not as if I have a choice in this do I?

"I'm glad you agreed otherwise we would have had to force you into the ritual. Normally, shinigami are hesitant before any sealing that will be done. But if you comply willingly, it makes things so much easier." He picks up his cane and stands up from the cushion in front of the table. I rise after him and follow him back to the area in which I arrived at.

He leads me to a different area where a man with partial dreadlocks and glasses in a white shirt and black apron is drawing kanji in ink surrounding a gigai that resembled me…somewhat.

"Please sit directly in the center of the circle." Then I noticed an area empty of kanji where I am expected to sit cross-legged. The kanji forms a link between the gigai and the empty area. "Oh, and please take off your shirt too because we need to draw kanji on your soul with my newly invented Soul Ink!"

Though it may be a bit awkward, I complied and sat in the area, unmoving while the man in an apron starts drawing kanji on me. Then after he finishes, he backs off. Kisuke stands in front of me and the gigai and begins pouring reiatsu into the painted kanji which begin to glow. Then out of the blue, the kanji on me begins burning painfully. After I'm a bit use to the burning pain, the kanji begins deforming and pulls at my soul. Whether it's pulling in or out, I am not aware of, but the pain doubles, especially near my abdomen. I do not let a whimper of pain escape my lips because pain is not something to express, I must bear it underneath and with me by myself. Then suddenly it is not only burning and pulling at me, it's cutting into me and searing my body with pain. I only released a gasp before I fell unconscious.

To Be Continued…

That's the first chapter!

Tell me what you want in there, for example the pairings of the third years

(the second years aren't there yet) and I'll see what I can do.

**Rikkai Dai and Seigaku** pairings welcome because _**Haji will be in Seigaku**_ and _**Byakuya in Rikkai Dai**_

That is all!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: do I need to do the disclaimer again?...I do not own Bleach, Prince of tennis, or Blood Plus

Okay, so here is a bit of another part of the introduction-ish. Well nothing big happens right now, but it sets the scene up for something else to come. Oh, and we introduce mini-Fuji in this chapter!!!

**Byakuya in Rikkai Dai**

**Chapter 2**

I awoke as a bright light shines in my eyes. I sit up before realizing that it wasn't a good idea. My abdomen was bandaged. Why was my abdomen bandaged again? The details crash back into my brain and it begins to pound.

"Excellent! Your awake! I thought you'd be out for two more days!" That voice. Too cheery. For the morning. Kisuke. "I'm also surprised that you didn't express your pain because that is one of the most painful sealing bakudos in all of bakudo history!"

"That's nice to know. Why are there bandages on my abdomen?" I pointed to the bandaged and slightly sore area.

"Well the bakudo leaves a mark and it happened to be on you abdomen and it was kinda burned into there, so I tried to heal it but it didn't work and instead, it's going to take a couple of years to return to normal." I ripped off the bandages and looked at my abdomen. There was a red gash that marked a closed wound from under his left rib cage to right under his hips on the right. It did not look good at all. Kisuke interrupted my trail of thoughts by throwing me a set of clothes.

"I got that for according to what I think you would like. If you don't like it, then oh well." I looked at the garments and started dressing. It was just a normal button up black button-up shirt that had gray lines running up and down. The gray was a bit silver so it flashed and looked like rain was falling down his shirt when he moved. Then there was a normal set of black dress pants.

"Here is a black knapsack that contains the keys and directions and tickets to the city and the identification and uniform for the school." he tossed a backpack at me after I had opened the screen door and stepped into the hallway. "Have a safe trip!" he shouted and shoved me out of the store while he waited at the door avidly waving goodbye. I waved a hand over my shoulder and said "Sayonora." back at him. Wait a second, major _dêjá vu_ here.

As I entered the street, I headed towards Kosuke street. I walked with the backpack only being held by my right hand which was bent so that the curled palm clenching the backpack strap faced anyone who approached me directly. My left hand slipped casually into the pocket in my pants, ruffling up the left side of the shirt a bit. I was in this position when an orange haired young girl accidentally bumped into me. That's right I did not bump into her, I was standing looking at the street signs when she turned the corner and collided with my chest. Pain shot to my brain because she had hit the newly acquired bakudo wound that hadn't fully healed. A twitch of my eye was all that showed on my exterior, of course.

Orange hair flew while she bowed fervishly repeating the words "Gomen! gomen nasai!" several times before she stopped and looked at my inquisitively. She looked familiar. Where had I seen her before?

"Ahh?! Kuchiki tai-chou! Ohayo! What brings you here?" Oh that's right she was one of the ryoka with the shinigami representative.

"Ohayo, I was looking for the Kosuke train station to go to the place I was stationed at by Yamamoto tai-chou." Ah, I was getting a bit lost. Just a bit!

"Oh?! I was heading to my house but I can guide you to the train station, it's really not that far from my apartment! And… Oh! you're stationed in the living world? That must be an super-cool city your guarding from those hollows right?" Oh jeez, another voice too cheery for my liking.

"Hai, I would be glad if you could direct me there." I have to stop her from talking long enough to show me where to go.

"Hai! Follow me!" Then she skipped happily along the way she was going as I followed her. She continued talking about random things as a I just listened adding an occasional "Hai," and "Oh, really? "

When we got to the train station, I thanked her for accompanying me.

"No worries, I'm fine walking home by myself! By the way, which city are you going to?"

"I'm taking this train here to this point here." I pointed to the map on the wall of the train station. "Then after wards, I'll be over here and then I think I will end up somewhere here."

"Oh, really? Maybe I'll come and visit you sometimes!" No, please don't I don't need any more orange-haired people in my life one is enough!

"Alright then, ja ne." but being a polite me has its reputation to uphold.

"Ja!" and she turned and left. I got onto the train and took a seat for the long ride. I finished Kisuke's brochures and other recommended places before I had to get off and board the second train.

While waiting for the second train to arrive, I thought out my plan of action. First I was to secure the locations of the souls with the most powerful reiatsu. After that, find out what caused the reiatsu spikes at the school. Then track those people and await the hollows to arrive. That's about it, right? oh never mind, here comes the second train. The second train was much more crowded but I was able to find a seat. The train had stopped to left off and on some more passengers. A man in a brown sweater smirked silently to his friend before nodding at a pregnant woman's purse, right in my line of sight. Can humans be any more obvious? The pregnant woman in front of me was still oblivious to the fact that she had been targeted. Then as the man in the brown sweater reached out a hand, I swiftly stood up.

"Would you like to take my seat, ma'am, seeing as you are heavy with child?" When is stood up, I occupied the space between the pregnant woman and the man in the brown sweater. My gigai can move quite smoothly. Maybe I should try and see if my flash steps are just as fast when I'm alone.

"Why thank you sir." she answered before sitting down. The man in the brown sweater scowled in my direction before turning away but he still kept an eye on me…or more of my backpack. Getting off the second train and onto the third was the hardest. This station was jam packed and luckily for my height otherwise I wouldn't have been able to find the right train to board onto next. As I waited for this train, I saw out of my peripheral vision the man in the brown sweater glance my way before whispering to a man in black jacket who stood at the train cart adjacent to mine.

A blur of light brown crashed into me. The force knocked the both of us down and I was able to see the man's face. it was a boy about the age of Ichigo, wait definitely younger way younger, in a yellow sweater vest. What was most peculiar about him was the way he smiled it reminded me a little way too much like a certain betraying tai-chou, Gin. He literally jumped to his feet and bowed with while repeatedly saying "Gomen, gomen" The scar on my abdomen throbbed painfully because he had landed almost right onto it. Then I noticed his reiatsu, it was pretty high and uncontrolled, as if he didn't know he had it. It swirled around him continuously.

He reached my waist when I finally stood up and brushed invisible dust from my pants. He stopped and looked up at me.

"It's fine." I grunted. "What's your name, boy?"

"I-It's Fuji Syuusuke sir!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's a cliffy!

Ummmm...is there a bit of ooc-ness?

if so, tell me!


	3. The Premonition

A/N: So there is a fight in this chapter, but the hollow haven't shown up yet.

It's because of a different reason. You'll see!

...**Previously**:...

"_It's fine." I grunted. "What's your name, boy?"_

"_I-It's Fuji Syuusuke sir!"_

...**Story Begins**...

**Byakuya in Rikkai Dai**

**Chapter 2**

"Be careful where you run next time, okay?"

"H-hai!" he answered, as if he thought I was going to do something else.

"Don't be so nervous, have more confidence in yourself." I wonder why I even bother talking to him. The last few hours of boredom are finally getting to me. No, I am tracking humans with high reiatsu, that is what I am doing.

"H-hai, it's just that my nee-san told me something bad would happen to me today because she is a fortune teller, and her predictions are normally correct." he seemed to be beginning to trust me a bit more

"Oh really, like what?" the train arrived and we boarded it, taking seats next to each other.

"My nee-san said that some scary guy was going to attack me today and that I should be careful."

"Oh? Did you think that I was going to be that scary guy?" I teased

"No! No way, your to nice to attack a little grade schooler. But I'm going to be in middle school in like five days!" He jumped up to emphasize his point while gesticulating. Then he sat back down and fiddled with his thumbs nervously. "It's just that…" he whispered and I barely caught it. I leaned down to hear the rest and he grabbed my ear, cupped his hand near his mouth which was next to my ear and whispered, "_There was this really scary guy over there in the train car next to ours and I was getting myself from him when I crashed into you._"

He said it like it was some deep dark secret that he was revealing. The naivety of children, I had almost forgot about it because I haven't interacted with children for so long, seeing as children don't become shinigami until they mature more. But Yachiru doesn't count. She may be naïve but she's annoying too. Then I noticed the pack he was holding. It was a bit irregular and had only one strap. It had the letters S-E-I-G-A-K-U printed on it.

The train arrived and we quickly boarded it.

I chuckled lightly before pointing at his bag, "And are you hiding what the bad guys want to steal in your bag?"

"What, oh, this bag?" He pointed to the one beside him, "This is my tennis bag, it has my rackets and balls in them, I don't think anyone would want to steal that!" Tennis, I've heard that word before…oh that's right it's a sport. I think Abarai-kun had talked about it before.

"Do you like playing tennis?" I asked

"Of course I do. Bringing out an opponent's strength and defeating them at their fullest is what all the fun is!" this boy would make a good shinigami, after he dies of course.

"Maybe sometime you can teach me how to play tennis," at that, the boy jumped up again and almost fell because the train lurched, luckily I was able to catch him before any real damage was done.

"What?!" he stared at me. "You don't know how to play tennis?" surprise was written all over his face and his mouth was agape. He began explaining what tennis is while I listened and analyzed his reiatsu. However, soon, my stop came and he jumped up, claiming that it was coincidentally his stop too.

However, before we got off, something caught the corner of my eye. The man in the black jacket that the man in the brown sweater had spoken to was now eyeing both the boy and me very closely. I feigned ignorance but the boy noticed his stare and fidgeted nervously. The apartment that Kisuke let me live in was not far away now. The boy and I walked out of the train station and onto the streets. We walked a while until we reached a park. He began fidgeting even more, so I decided to reassure him.

"You know those guys following us? I will protect you, they won't do anything while I'm here." Afterall, it was my job as a shinigami to protect human souls….

At that, he seemed to relax a little but was still a bit tense.

Then the man in the black jacket nodded his head and two other guys from the alleys appeared and walked on the road opposite of him, the other coming from upfront. Shit. No, I mean, oh no. This won't be good, they have us efficiently trapped. I paused and laid a hand on the boy's trembling shoulders. What was his name again? Oh that's right Fuji Syuusuke. Syuusuke seemed really nervous.

My danger senses were tingling. (A/N: spidey senses!) Kisuke forgot to tell me how I could release my sword. Wait I don't even have one on me. I am in big trouble. I stopped walking and the two behind us sped up and the one in front did so to.

As I had faced the two, something glowed in my back pack and I instinctively reached and grabbed it out. It was a hexagonal crystal the length of his index finger and glowing pink. At its base was a design in silver that looked like the hilt of a katana, attached was rather strong black springy string that made the crystal a part of a necklace.

Now why would something like this be in my pack? I didn't bother about it and slipped it onto my neck.

The original man in the black jacket and the guy coming from upfront both lunged at me while the third lunged at Syuusuke. I shunpoed out of their way and they lunged at me again. This time I socked the guy in the black jacket and as the guy crept behind me, I jumped, spun in mid air and extended a leg that collided with the force of my spin to his head that rendered him unconscious. The black jacketed guy stood up again and punched. I sidestepped slightly and kneed him in the guts.

Wait there were three people, right? Crap, Syuusuke. He had unsheathed a dagger and held it at the boy's throat. My eyes widened before narrowing again.

My reiatsu spiked and a distortion of the light to my left appeared. Slowly, my sword materialized. Going to battle mode instinctively, I grabbed the materialized katana from behind where my backpack lay making it seem like I had picked it up from the floor, and unsheathed it.

My reiatsu flared again and the guy trembled before my wake. But he didn't release Syuusuke. Instead, he pressed his dagger tighter to the boy's neck so that it drew a bead of blood. Realizing what he meant, I dropped my katana which mysteriously vanished before it hit the ground. That fact didn't register in the brains of any on the scene but Byakuya.

"That's right," the man said in a raucous voice, "now give me all the money you have on you."

I scoffed, "I don't have any."

"As if I'll believe that crap," he drawled. "Fine then, you want it the hard way?" He released the blade's death grip and raised it. My chance. I shunpoed before him in a second and twisted the blade out of his grip, unluckily, however, it grazed Syuusuke's left arm before it hit the floor. He winced in pain and tears threatened to fall out of his eyes.

My grip on the man's wrist tightened and I knocked him unconscious in less than the blink of an eye. I picked up my bag and Syuusuke's before carrying him in my arms and running all the way to the apartment.

-------Normal POV----------

But in his haste, he did not sense the hidden arrancar who had traced all his movements, the moment he had stepped off the train.

"Yes, we have located him." He spoke into his hidden microphone. "We will initiate the plan as soon as the preparations have benn made." The earpiece hissed, and a voice spoke. It was unclear and covered by static which made it impossible to tell who it was.

"Alright, Jacqienza Whitebird, make sure to wait for the new arrancar to be sent before taking out the plan."

"Yes...Aizen-sama." He whispered before disapearring off into the night.

...To Be Continued...-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Um… yeah, I'm making a relationship between Byakuya and Fuji even though Fuji isn't at Rikkai Dai…but you'll see!


	4. Beginnings of something

A/N: Hello there, I think this one's longer than the others, but its ULTRA cool, this time

Remember that I had warned about this story having slight shonen-ai!

to **katana777:** ill check out that website you gave me, and thanks for the compliment!!

to** LiQuYu**: yes, im a very unpredicatble person, and blood plus is totallyawesome!, I just used one of the characters there cuz he acts so much like byakuya, i thought they'd be excellent brothers!

to **Jovie:**asagao says hi

thanks to all and construcive criticism welcomed!

**Byakuya in Rikkai Dai**

**Chapter 4**

When I had got to the apartment, I picked a random key out of the bag and fitted it into the lock. Luckily it was also the right key. As soon as I entered the apartment, an aroma wafted towards me and I felt like I could definitely call this apartment mine. It came with a feeling of nostalgia of the days I lived with my brother. The room was decorated to my preference and things were organized the way I would organize them. This friend of Kisuke's really does have nice taste.

I rested a sobbing Syuusuke on the steps so he could slip off his shoes before pulling out a futon and unrolling it. I carried a shoeless Syuusuke over and sat him on the futon before finding a first aid kit to begin attending to his arm.

I wiped the blood away, with warm water. Then as I applied the disinfectant on the wound, he winced terribly so I gently and quickly did the rest to avoid any more pain than necessary. After wrapping his left arm in bandages I went and washed my hands at the sink. Only then did the first words come between us since the incident.

"Arrigatou….um...ano...heh, I don't even know your name yet…"

"It's Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Thank you Byakuya nee-san for being so nice to me." he said before smiling that disturbing Gin-like smile. I flinched. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm alright." I paused a bit and turned off the sink before drying off my hands. "That smile seems a bit fake, I don't like it much. Smile for real in my presence." I said while searching for a phone. Excellent, a cordless phone,too!

I tossed the phone at him and he picked it up in his right before looking at me quizzically. "Call your parents, you wouldn't want them to worry, would you? It's getting pretty dark, maybe you should ask them if you could stay, too."

"My parents aren't home, their out of town, only my nee-san is at home. My ototou is with my parents."

"Alright then ask your sister if you could stay over."

"Hai."

While he called his sister, I got around familiarizing myself with the apartment. Then my thoughts wandered to how Senbonzakura had materialized when I needed it.

_A zanpakatou is connected to it's owner through it's soul, I will always be here when you need me. _

A voice whispered in my head.

Who is it?

_Why it's your zanpakatou of course, don't you recognize my voice? That crystal necklace you're wearing right now allows us to communicate with each other and allows me to materialize whenever you are in need. I am not sure what else it does yet… That former tai-chou really is gaining respect in my mind. To come up with such a creation is marvelous!_

Yeah, I guess it would be…so his rating goes up a notch in my mind, then.

"Byakuya nii-san! Nee-san says that I can stay over and that she's walking over tomorrow morning to pick me up!"

_Better return to that boy for now._

Alright.

"No, Syuusuke, I'll bring you home tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Is it okay with you nee-san? Alright then… I'll see you tomorrow morning… bye! I'll be safe… Yes... Bye…Love you too!"

I walked over to him as he finished the phone call.

"Do you want to try and take a shower? Leave your left arm out of the shower curtain and apply soap with your right. Would you need help?"

"Help?! Oi, I'm old enough to take care of myself you know!"

"Well then, go and take your bath. I'll try to find some clothes for you." I replied before pushing him into the bathroom and closing the door.

------------------Syuusuke POV------------------------

(A/N: Fuji may sound ooc but that's because he's still a child and not the sadistic hawt young man he is in the series, and yes, he is hawt, I spelled that incorrectly on purpose!)

This has got to be one of the most exciting days in my life! First I meet this cool guy with long hair and white large wavy clips in his hair that can fight like crazy and he saves me from three thugs by beating them down in like two seconds.

He looks pretty, like a girl, but I'll never admit that to his face of course. Then I accidentally get cut but it's in a bandage now thanks to Byakuya nii-san and plus I get to take a nice warm refreshing bath afterwards. Who knew he liked my favorite shampoo brand too! Waterfall Mist! It doubles as a bubbly soap! Yatta!

The bathroom is really cool and big. It's got one of those American upright shower stalls that have clear glass doors in a half circle that surrounds the shower area and the bathing area. So it looks like this. If you walk into the bathroom, on your right is a closet of bathrobes and if you walk like ten steps forward, there's a sink with area around it to put your toothbrush and cosmetics.

But if you've just entered the bathroom, turn left and walk five steps to the glass door of the showering area. Open that door and you enter to see a shower head and knobs on your right. A wooden probably about five feet by five feet bathtub surrounded by marble set into the wall that is also marble. It's the coolest bathroom ever.

Oh, the toilet is facing the sink whose left side is the glass that is a part of the "shower curtain" that should be renamed "shower glass door" If you're wondering that is!

I applied the soap on like he said with my left hand out of the water and washed myself. Though it's really hard to reach my right arm with my right arm, I manage somehow.

I'm still taking my shower when I hear Byakuya's voice ask "Are you done yet?" I literally jump out of my skin because I didn't hear the door open or know how long he was standing there. "I brought a pair of clothes over. They're the smallest I could find, but they should be able to fit you."

I peaked out the glass door, I have no idea why because the glass was transparent and it wasn't that fogged up yet. I guess it was out of habit I did. I see the clothes he has laid out near the sink and it's a pair of striped pajamas with a button up shirt and stretch waistband pants.

**-brotherly love here peoples, this is what i mentioned as slight shonen ai-**

I nod and say an "Okay!" before turning back to continue showering. After a while, I jump out of my skin for the second time because, it had been a long while and I had thought he had already left. Also I was distracted by the shampoo, but he spoke again. This time he spoke from almost right behind me. I turned around and see him bare all except for a towel around his waist covering the necessary.

"Nani! What are you doing here?" Stupid question real stupid, but I was feeling a bit awkward because of the situation.

"Helping you clean up faster." He said as he grabbed the soap bar and rubbed some into his hands before applying them to my back. His hands were soft and felt warm on my back as he caressed and cleansed it. When he finished soaping my back he reached from behind and soaped my chest. Warmth spread through my chest leaving trails from where his hands went. He was bending a bit low and I fell into his embrace while he lathed my arms. It was over too soon and he was rinsing the soap off me.

"Come on now Syuusuke, don't fall asleep in the bath." He shook me gently and I stared thoughtfully up at him. I had gotten lost in my little dream-world and was in shock for a while.

**-end of the brotherly love-**

He guided me out of the bathing are and pointed at my clothes which I knew was a tacit gesture for me to get dressed. Then he pointed to a pair of towels folded up neatly nearby and I nodded before reaching over to grab one. As I dressed, I saw him take off the towel he had on and wring the water out.

I finally had time to analyze him like how I analyzed many others before judging them, and analyze him I did. His body can not just be called well-built. His muscles, though, were finely tuned and very hard. His hair was out of the white clips and clung to his back. His bangs, now freed, covered most of the left side of his face while he enjoyed the water falling on him. Then I realized I was zoning out a bit too much and got dressing.

--------------------Byakuya Pov------------

Ahh it feels nice to be in a real shower for a change. I wrung the wet towel I was in and got to washing myself. I wonder why they can't have shower heads like these installed into the bathrooms in Soul Society. Instead, we have to use the old method of bathing by…um bathing in a tub. It's nice to have this change and have water run down you instead of all around you.

_Oi, you know that the little boy is still watching you, he's got very strong emotions of admiration when he's looking at you._

How would you know?

_One of my specialties is sensing the emotion a soul and reacting correctly to it. Didn't I explain this stuff to you some century ago?_

Maybe it escaped my mind...

I pushed my hair back from my face and started washing myself. I don't know much about this gigai of mine but I don't want it smelling like a pig anytime soon. That's when is started appraising the bathroom I was in. This friend of Kisuke's really is likable. What was his name again?

_--------Flashback--------------_

_You are a second year so it would fit your stature and it would give you two years to analyze the reasons for theses reiatsu spikes. After you arrive at Haji, the owner of the apartment's, home, you will have several days before school starts. Five to be exact._

_-------End Flashback--------_

Thanks for pulling that memory out.

_-grunts- You're welcome._

Are you still stingy because I forgot something you've told me before?

_What! No I'm not. Why would I be?-pouts-_

Sure...

That's right, it was Haji, and I have four more days before I start my evaluation and scouting of people with high reiatsu. I finished lathing soap on myself and hurriedly rinsed off everything including my hair. Stepping out of the bathing area, I used a towel to dry myself off and changed into a pair of clothes I had found to my liking.

I didn't want much but to be able to stay in an outfit similar to the shinigami clothes and chose black twill long pants that had a thick white stripe across the thigh area and across one leg of the pants and a button up black dress shirt that just happened to be my size.

I soon got out of the shower and found Syuusuke hugging a tennis racket looking rather pensive. My stomach rumbled slightly and his head shot up to look at me with a weak grin.

"I'm hungry, too. Do you have anything to eat in here?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure yet." I replied and walked towards the kitchen where I rummaged around to find a box of pasta with some sauce. I poked my head around the door and asked, "Pasta okay with you?"

"Sure!" he said and bounced over. "Would like help setting the table?"

"Okay then, the plates and stuff should be over in that cabinet on the right." I said while gesturing at a cabinet not too far away. I would need to restock the food supply later. He pulled a chair over to reach the cabinet before bringing down two sets of dining ware. I turned around to my task at hand.

I may be nobility, but who said a noble can't cook, right? I can. At least I think I can. I've watched cooks enough to know how. Enough would be a glance every now and then.

I pulled out a pot and filled it with water before setting it on the stove and heating it up. I did the same thing with another smaller pot. Soon the smaller pot of water was boiling and I placed the ingredients needed for the sauce in there before stirring it around to wait for it to cook. The pot on my left began steaming and I reached for the noodles and paused. Syuusuke was looking at me oddly.

"Is there something wrong Syuusuke?"

"No, nothing," he began before blurting out, "I didn't know you could cook, too!"

_A ton of waves of admiration just came from him. Hmmm, this sense, wait, it's borders more on love than admiration...-chuckles- That boy loves you._

-twitch-Don't put such awkward thoughts in my head, will you?

"You'd be surprised at the number of things I know how to do." I replied while thinking secretly that it was because I was way older than he thought I was.

I continued and poured the pasta sticks into the boiling pot so they would soften and become edible noodles. See, I can cook, for the most part at least. I got some glasses out and poured sparkling apple cider for the both of us. He sat at the table and waited. The pasta was soon ready and I placed half on one dish and the other half on the other. Placing the pasta pot in the sink, I carefully poured some of the sauce on top of the pasta before placing that too into the sink. After bringing the food over to a eagerly vigilant Syuusuke, I set both of them down in front of us before sitting in my seat across him at the four sided table.

"Itdakimasu" We said in unison and I ate carefully while Syuusuke dove in. Not much else to eating is there? We ate in silence before Syuusuke finished his and began talking about tennis again.

"Tennis is the best sport ever! The sweating, the adrenaline rushing through you at the time, and most of all the way you get to surprise your opponent by making the ball disappear from your opponent when they least expect it. And sometimes I feel this awesome rush coming from within me." My ears perked up, not literally but you get the point. He was talking about how he released his reiatsu.

Maybe there are other people that play tennis and release thei reiatsu like that.

I placed down my fork and listened to him, as it is only appropriate to show that I was listening for him to continue.

_Maybe being a noble isn't so bad..._

"Oh? What is it like?"

"You see, it doesn't happen often, only when I'm fighting someone I don't have a high chance of defeating. This energy that seems to come out of no where suddenly rushes to me and I feel like I can hit the ball to the other side of the world! It's so cool during those times. I could do anything!" That must his way of charging up his reiatsu before releasing it. He has good control of the reiatsu that he is unaware of. There is a lapse in his talking and I see him taking the plate to the sink before attempting to wash it. I chuckle slightly and bring my finished plate over to the sink, too.

"You don't know how to wash a plate, do you now Syuusuke?" he sighs before replying.

"Not really, it's normally Yumiko nee-san who does this, but I don't want to be a burden to you."

_Hmmm, you getting some hints Byakuya?_

Don't say such things...

"That's nice, but you really aren't a burden to me, Syuuske" I smile slightly at him. Yes I do smile, I just don't like to do it in Soul Society because there is always paperwork to do as a captain! With no paperwork, it relieves me of a great burden so I am in a much better mood and I smile. I chuckled. I wonder who's doing the paperwork I normally have to do? If it's Abarai, I don't think that he will last very long.

"It's late now, you should get to bed."

"Are you sure?" I nod at him.

_He's really embarassed and uncertain. You'd be such a great womanizer._

Urusai.

"Okay, then." he replies before running off.

I finish the cleaning rather quickly and dry my hands on a nearby towel.

I walk over to the main room to see Syuusuke curled up under the blankets. I look around for another futon and can't seem to find one. It is safe to assume that Haji usually lives by himself. Well then…

"Scoot over Syuusuke, there is only one futon here." Syuusuke looks up with doe eyes at me before nodding and sliding over a bit more than necessary. I get under the covers with him and lie on my side facing Syuusuke. He's a bit too far away and nearly out from under the covers. I pull him towards my chest and hold him from behind. He gasps but says nothing more as he looks up at me with those stunning blue eyes of his as if asking "Am I allowed to do this?" I nod for some odd reason back at him and he relaxes and turns around to curl up into my chest. I wrap my arms around him and I hear his breathing even out slowly. The transition from Soul Society to the material world was getting to me and I was soon fast asleep, too.

...To Be Continued...

A/N: Yaya! this one was a longer one!

Hope you guyz like!

Please review and tell me if you might want a Byakuya/ prince of tennis character one

cuz i was originally going to make it Byakuya/Haji, but if there are enough people persisting, i might change it.


	5. To Follow Or Not To Follow

A/N: Wohooo, it's chapter 5 already!!!

SUPER thank you to the several reviews I got.

It's a story I believe would atract more girls than guys but there will be action! I promise there will be more tennis scenes later on, too!

So in this chapter, Byakuya struggles on whether or not to follow his rules as a shinigami or to follow his rules as himself...

Lights... Camera... Action Time!

**Byakuya at Rikkai Dai**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, I rose with the sun and found a sleeping Syuusuke laying half on top of me with his head on the pillow above me and arms wrapped loosely around my neck. Meanwhile I realized we had switched positions from last night and this time I was breathing into his shirt. I sat up and Syuuske whined a bit due to the lost of warmth but found the pillow instead. I packed Syuusuke's clothes in his tennis bag and started my morning routine. By the time I was finished, Syuusuke was still asleep.

"Syuusuke, wake up." I whispered into the ear that was accessible to me.

"Later, kaa-san." He moaned. His eyes cracked open slightly.

_Not a morning person, neither am I. -yawns-_

"Syuusuke," I whispered again. This time he opened his eyes even more and shot up into a sitting position. Fortunately, our heads had avoided each other.

He stretched and yawned before asking, "How long have I overslept?"

"Not much, it's about seven." I replied after checking the clock. "But your sister will be worried so I need to deliver you home safely."

"Oh, Okay." He said drowsily and got up to head towards the bathroom. Meanwhile, I busied myself with frying eggs which was a task that is actually harder than it looked. I eventually was able to set out two eggs sunny-side up, and laid them out on the table. I ate mine and waited for Syuuske to come out.

_Didn't know nobles could cook..._

Yes we can, but most of us are too arrogant to learn how to cook.

He walked, with sleep still heavy on his eyelids, towards the table and sat down. I was at the sink scrubbing my plate when he suddenly gasped. I was on guard immediately as my muscles tensed, ready to pounce on anything deemed dangerous. But when I turned around, everything was normal except Syuusuke had a hand over his mouth staring at something in front of him that looked like only he could see.

"What is it Syuusuke?" He didn't reply for a while. Then he turned to face me and said solemnly...

"I used your toothbrush."

_Hahahaha! He seemed like the world was going to explode on him or something but it was because of that?_

I laughed. I couldn't hold back. He was fussing over using the wrong toothbrush? I had just taken a new one out of the pack Kisuke gave me and placed it there. It was no big deal, honestly.

"It's okay,-chuckles-you'll survive, I don't have any oral germs or anything."

"But that's not it! I'm very happy to be able to use Byakuya nii-sama's toothbrush, it's just that I don't know if you would get mad at me or not…" He said the last part in a whisper and trailed off so I had to strain my ears to pick it up.

I reassured him by patting him on the back. "It's fine, I don't mind."

He let out a sigh of relief and sat down to eat his eggs. After he finished, and I finished washing his dishes, we set out.

Apparently, Syuusuke had lied about living at the same stop I was at and we had to walk quite a distance. However, Syuusuke was tiring out very quickly and he lagged behind. Every time I offered him help, he would refuse, but he was seriously tired now.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry your bags or something, Syuuske?"

"Yes, Byakuya nii-sama, I'm sure!"

"It really isn't a burden to me, and your tiring out rather quickly."

"How did you know I was think- never mind, and I am not tiring out!" he denied but it was evident in his hazy steps and hard breathing. I however, grew a bit impatient and set his bag of his shoulders, and placed him on my back, piggy-back style.

"Byakuya nii-sama! Really I don't need to- "

"Just be a good boy and stay still." I answered while picking up his tennis bag and draping it over my right arm and grabbed the underside of his legs.

"Hai." he answered and after a short distance, he whispered, "Arrigatou Byakuya nii-sama."

We stopped at a park to drink water and rest for a bit. Apparently, the park had a tennis court, and Syuusuke spotted it out immediately.

"Come on Byakuya nii-sama!" He shouted, pointing and dragging me towards the empty tennis courts. "I'll let you use my racket, too."

Soon, we were at the tennis courts and Fuji got out a tennis ball and two rackets. I carefully examined this "tennis" ball. It was green and furry with two white stripes circling the ball in a wavy fashion. "Here you go, Byakuya nii-sama!" Syuusuke said while handing me one of the rackets. "Remember the rules I told you about before, and you'll do fine!"

"How would you know?" I asked while walking over to one side of the court.

"Because you're Byakuya nii-sama!" He shouted back at me while happily skipping over to the other side. Seems like his energy has returned. "I'm serving!"

He bounced the ball with a spin and hit it underhand over the net. I watched the ball spin towards the ground and bounce up. But wait, if it's spinning that way at high speeds, then the ball will not fly forward, it will most likely make a fast zigzag to the right before following the same path the first time. Then fine, I will follow the spin of the ball and reach the ball exactly where it will zigzag off its direct course and meet it there before it reverts to its previous course.

A thwacking sound echoed in the courts as my racket collided with the ball sending the ball back towards Syuusuke. Syuusuke, however, was just standing still, unmoved from his position even as the ball flew past him and landed on the inside of the court.

There was a silence...

Then...

"Byakuya nii-sama! How did you do that! You're the first person to return my disappearing serve! And you did it on your first try, too! Wow! You're amazing Byakuya nii-sama!" Syuusuke was back to his jolly mode and jumping up and down. If you've been fighting for as long as I did, you would recognize the spin of anything heading towards you and react faster than a blink of the eye. It's the instinct of an experienced fighter. And plus, the twitch of his muscles also gave it away. I didn't know that my fighting experience would help me please a human boy. (A/N: not that way peoples, get your mind outta the gutters)

So we continued like that for a while and eventually Syuusuke was so tired out that he lay on the floor panting for his life, sprawled with a hand over his eyes to shield his eyes from the sun. My breath was only slightly heavy. (cough-not-really-cough) I picked him up and carried him over to a shady spot under a tree and next to our bags. Dropping him down, I left him before looking for a drink to get us.

Passing by a soda stand, I paused mid-stride. My nose twitched. Is that blackberry I smell? Holy crap it is! I mean ahem, blackberry, my favorite. I stopped and looked at where my nose was guiding me. There was a white machine with different labels. Kisuke already taught me how to utilize the real world's money, so I followed the machine's instructions and inserted coins into the slot.

_Please select your drink _It read next. I glanced past the labels. Mountain Spring Water that my nose told me was actually facet water, mineral water, green tea, grape Ponta, CocaCola, Blackberry Fruit Drink, lemon soda, hold up, go back. Blackberry Fruit Drink. Hmmmm…. I glanced at the label and wondered how I was to "select" my drink.

I tapped the screen several times but that didn't work. I tapped the picture and around the picture careful not to accidentally select something else. It didn't work...

Eventually due to a slip of the hand, I was able to correctly select the blackberry drink. Hopefully, Syuusuke wouldn't whine about getting blackberry, but honestly, who doesn't like blackberries? It's the only thing I really miss from the material world. I got back to him and tossed him a can.

I looked at mine and realized something. How do I open this thing?

Meanwhile, I heard laughing in my head.

I twitched, again. I've been doing a lot of twitching since I've come to the living world, haven't I?

I was cut out of my musing when the soul-phone in my pocket rang.

Hollows. Three of them.

I could literally feel their tainted beings so close. Damn it, I had let my guard down. How could I not have sensed something strong?

The zanpakatou-apparrating-necklace glowed and heated up against my chest. I close my eyes and searched for the presence of nearby souls with reiatsu and found only one besides myself, Syuusuke.

That's wonderful, if they were heading here, then it would make the job all the easier.

The three hollows neared our location and made the brunette beside me tremble, he felt the dark aura but didn't know what it was.

-Normal POV-

Byakuya's necklace glowed brighter as his zanpakatou appeared in his right hand. Fuji's eyes widened in shock. Where had that katana come from? Why is it in Byakuya's hand? What's he gonna do with it?

"Step back Fuji" He only said Fuji's last name when he was serious...Is this... really serious?

Then one of the three hollow approaching showed it's head through the trees and made it's way slowly to the clearing. It's ugly white mask was still on it's face which meant it wasn't an arrancar but a normal everyday hollow. It had limbs thick with muscles and legs of a greater width. It's skin was a dull swampy brown looking and it's white skull mask was shaped like a pig's. It was big but moved slugishly. The hole in it's abdomen that identified it as a hollow (and not some halloween monster) was as wide as Byakuya's sword. The hollow was humongous and towered over the trees when it stood on it's hind legs.

While Byakuya took in the strength, status, and situation of the scene, Fuji was having a major panic attack.

_Fuji: What are those ugly brown things with the white masks? Why is no one else seeing it? Am I the only one who can see it? No Byakuya nii-sama can see it, he's looking directly at it!_

Byakuya got into a battle stance. Fuji fell clumsily on his bottom and stared in unrestrained fear.

_Byakuya: I can_ _destroy this hollow without attracting the other hollow to me yet by using my sword without it's released form. Alright, old school it is then._

Byakuya clicked his sword slightly out of it's sheath. He twisted his foot and pushed of it. In speeds unseen by the untrained eye, he slashed through the hollow and appeared behind the beastly thing. Its mask cracked. The hollow behind him split at the waist and dissolved into spirit particles that flew away on it's own accord. His sword was in the position it started in as he walked back to the frozen Fuji.

Fuji's frightened expression irked Byakuya, but he placed it aside because it was the same with every human soul when they first saw a hollow. Byakuya placed a comforting hand on Fuji's head. Fuji who seemed entranced, woke up and clung to the shirt of a kneeling Byakuya who was beside him.

"What was that thing?" he finally managed to whisper in his traumatized state. "What happened to it? Will it come back?"

Rule No. 34 of the Shinigami handbook: _**If ever positioned in the real world, a shinigami must alter all memories of any souls that may have witnessed a shinigami performing it's duties.**_

"Shh, Syuusuke, calm down," Byakuya whispered, "I'm going to alter your memory of what happened so you won't be as traumatized. Now just stay still." Byakuya ran his hand through Fuji's hair and attempted to soothe him. It...didn't work.

"No! If you erase my memory, what if I forget about you?! Don't! Please don't" He jumped back and shouted hysterically.

"Calm down Fuji, it won't hurt." Byakuya tried to soothe him again only for Fuji to thrash around. Byakuya held Fuji who only struggled more desperately. He held the little boy tightly against his chest with one arm. The other was searching through the backpack in for memory-erasing-and-replacing device. What was it called again? Oh that's right, the Memory Modifier. His fingers pulled out with the metallic device.

"No! Please don't!" Fuji hoarsely shouted. Tears began to sprout from his eyes. Byakuya paused. His hands trembled slightly, barely even noticeable. His eyes seemed distant and after a few seconds, he closed them in defeat. It was a **shinigami's job** to protect them human souls from hollows and then **erase** any trace of them afterwards, but he just didn't seem to be able to do it. His hand went back into the backpack and laid the Memory Modifier there. The same arm circled around a tearing Fuji and just held him there. Fuji sniffled and then clung tighter onto Byakuya's shirt, not even caring that he was crinkling the death god's shirt.

Several moments passed by and they stayed like that for a while.

"I won't Fuji. I won't take away your memories Fuji. I promise I won't." He muttered into the ear of a tired Fuji, and placed his chin on top of the tensai's head. Byakuya loosened his grip on him. The sun shined brightly above them as they rest under the shade of the willow tree, the blackberry drink long forgotten.

As were the other two hollows...

...To Be Continued...

A/N: I **was** going to make Fuji loose his memory and slowly regain it over time, but then I decided against it cuz it seemed too cruel of Byakuya.

Your reviews would help me along with my story, so thanks!!!

If there are **_ANY_** ideas you have, please tell me and I'll try to incorporate some them into the story!


	6. Leaving Behind

A/N:There's aparting in this chapterand Haji is introduced!!!

**Byakuya at Rikkai Dai**

**Chapter 6**

The roar of the two remaining hollows echoed across the park in unison. Byakuya's head jerked up and Fuji froze.

_Damn, how could I have forgotten the other two hollows?_

_**You must be loosing your skills…**_

Byakuya's arms dropped from their position around Fuji. Fuji's fists clenched even tighter onto his shirt.

"Don't worry Fuji, I'll be back in a minute, there are two other of those beings out there. I have to go destroy them." Byakuya whispered as his hands circled Fuji's wrists. His fingers loosened their grip on the shinigami's shirt.

"Good child. Stay here, I'll be right back." Fuji only nodded as a sign of acknowledgment. As Byakuya stood up and straightened his shirt, his sword appeared by his side. Byakuya grasped his sword and with a smile at Fuji, shunpoed over to the nearer hollow.

Its figure was unlike the previous one. This one was now a slimy green color and resembled a snake in mask and body. Its previous soul link (now a hole) was positioned right under the chin which ended the white mask's right jaw line.

He didn't observe much more and just butted the hilt of his sword right onto the hollow's nose. A spider web crack spread throughout it, but Byakuya wasn't there to watch it disappear, he was long gone, driving his sword into the mask of the third hollow.

_Honestly, a captain shouldn't be sent to such a tedious task._

He was running back through the foliage before Fuji could say "Fuji Syuusuke is the most hawtist and sadistic man ever born!"

Not that he did or anything...

Anyway, he got back to Syuusuke and picked up their bags in tacit way of saying, "Let's get going." Fuji being still slightly traumatized, followed silently. Before leaving, Byakuya turned around and kneeled on one knee in front of Fuji, facing him in a very serious manner.

"Fuji, I will have to leave you at your house and set a kiddou barrier there to hide your presence from the monsters that you just saw." He began.

"Wait, there are more of them?" Fuji asked incredulously, how could there be more?

"Yes, there are more and they are attracted to humans with a large reiatsu. Now before you ask what reiatsu is, reiatsu is the spiritual energy that flows within every soul. Most humans only have enough reiatsu to live but others have more. Souls can utilize their reiatsu as I did. You, for instance, utilized you reiatsu when you played tennis and believed you could hit the ball to the other side of the world." Byakuya paused for emphasis.

"Then would I have to fight off those monsters like you do?" Thoughts of being an ultra-cool Byakuya drifted through Fuji's mind. He wondered if he could show off his kendo skills, too. But on the other hand, he really didn't want to kill.

"No, you won't because the kiddou barrier I'll place on you will prevent the hollow from sensing your reiatsu, so they won't come to you." This information came as both a relief and a dissatisfaction to Fuji. He ended up feeling more relief than the other.

"What's a kiddou barrier?" Fuji asked after a brief pause.

"It's...well it's demon magic, a spell that will create a barrier of sorts but the one I will place on you is different." He paused, wondering how he was to phrase the next part of his speech. "Long story short, it suppresses your reiatsu so hollows can't find you."

A confused look spread on Fuji's face but he just shrugged it off with an "Oh."

"Come on, let's get you home."

Byakuya tightened his grip on the bags on his left hand and lifted Fuji by the waist with his right hand. Before Fuji could protest about being carried, Byakuya was already using shunpo jumping from rooftop to rooftop. With a sharp intake of his breath Fuji could only wrap his arms around Byakuya's neck and hold on tightly.

Byakuya enjoyed the whistle of the wind past his ears and the feeling of running in the real world again. It had been so long since he had last been here, and he longed for this ephemeral stay to be prolonged.

Fuji enjoyed the scent of Byakuya while he clung to his neck. It was nice to have an excuse to hold someone you admire so comfortably. He was in his little world of euphoria and didn't notice that they were nearing his house.With his Byakuya senses, Byakuya found Fuji's home and flash stepped over to it.

Dropping Fuji off his shoulders and onto his doorstep, he created the special kiddou barrier around Fuji's house before creating one around the boy himself. Black kanji glowed in midair before arranging themselves intricately into a seal. The seal glowed around Fuji before fading only leaving a small glowing mark near Fuji's left collar bone.

"This seal will only appear when you use your reiatsu excessively and will hide it from anyone nearby." As Byakuya explained this, the mark darkened into black and as if absorbed into his skin, completely disappeared. Fuji stared wide-eyed as the black mark faded.

The soul phone in Byakuya's pocket rang, more hollows. "I have to leave now," he whispered, "sayanora." He turned around and walked down Fuji's doorsteps.

"Wait!"

"Gomen-nasai. I can't. Sayanora." And with that said, he disappeared into the shadows of the setting sun. Fuji ran to the spot where he disappeared and fell on his knees.

"Byakuya nii-sama!" He shouted to the winds, hoping it would somehow carry his voice to Byakuya.

* * *

**_Are you sure that was the best idea to leave him like that? He seemed pretty unstable in that mental condition. That was a rather complex demon spell you used on him, I'm impressed..._**

_Did you recognize the bakudo I used on him? It's a seal of persuasion and suppression of my will, I created it a few decades ago, you helped me, remember?_

**_Eh...I think I did something like that a while ago, yeah, but I forgot about it..._**

_Well let me ring a bell. It's the one where we had to create a way to bend someones thoughts towards my persuasion and be able to suppress their reiatsu at will. It's the same one the traitor, Aizen, copied and used on many shinigami around him._

**_Oh he did? How did you find out?_**

_The Fourth Division asked me to assist them with something some time ago and when I did, I saw the same seal on Hinamori and felt the same reiatsu distortion. There was also the same reiatsu distortions in several other shinigami in Soul Society too. I removed the one on my lieutenant and broke him from the spell but I couldn't do it to the others because they would question my doings... Besides, Aizen was already suspecting me and I couldn't reveal my full hand so early in the game._

**_Game? Way to go with the details, you only told me what happened but I don't remember every act of drama that goes on in Soul Society and so I still don't get what you're trying to say. _**

_-twitch- What I'm trying to say is that he'll be perfectly fine!_

**_Oh, you should have just told me that in the first place!_**

_-mentally palms forehead-_

Byakuya flash stepped from building to building and purified the few hollow that showed up near the city by slaying them with his soul cleansing zanpakatou. By the time he was finished, or rather when there was a lapse of attacking hollows, it was dark and he was really, really bored. It was like opening a door. It's an easy task to do but it gets boring after the umpteenth time.

He shunpoed back towards the apartment of Kisuke's friend. However, when he got there, something felt off. He spread his reiatsu to sense what was going on around him. Another hollow? Maybe. Someone was inside the apartment. Worst of all, he or she seemed to be very interested in an item that contained the remains of his reiatsu. What was the person doing? Was he trying to trace his reiatsu?

Well, there was only one way to find out... Byakuya cracked the door opened and in a flurry of movements, he and the intruder were facing each other. One had drawn his silver hilted dagger to block the attack of a sword while the other was just surprised that his speed was caught up with so easily. Their weapons lay crossed, each unmoving, faces less than half a feet away from the other, each taking in the presence of another. Indifference was spelled clearly across both their faces. Dark blue eyes bore into obsidian. As if on cue, they both lept back from each other to opposite sides of the room. Byakuya was only with his sword drawn and Haji was only with his dagger at the ready.

...To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: I got acceptance letters and got wait-listed at my no. 1 choice of school. 

So I'm kinda down right now...but yeah, that's about it, that's kinda why it's a bit of a shorter chapter, too.

Fuji finds a way to get to see Byakuya again by researching! Like an Inui the second!

Anyways, tell me if you guys have **any suggestions** I'm willing to possibly add some of them into the story.

Okay I have a poll out and the question is which pairings are to be used?

Byakuya/Haji

Byakuya/Yukimura

Byakuya/(other PoT character specify please!)

Haji/ (other PoT)

If you guys don't know who Haji is, he's in the pic on my avatar

Thank you!!!

**P.S. **I finally found how to do that line thingy so my writings will probably look neater from now on!


	7. Haji

A/N: DOES NO ONE WANT BYAKUYA/HAJI?

fine -sighs- i'll make them something else then...

they are so similiar, in character, and other stuff so...

Previously:

_Blue eyes bore into obsidian. As if on cue, they both leapt back from each other to opposite sides of the room. Byakuya only with his sword drawn and Haji was only with his dagger at the ready._

**Byakuya at Rikkai Dai**

**Chapter 7**

A dominating silence hung in the room like a wet dirty curtain draped over the couch: dark, ominous and heavy. If you ever wondered what was a stuffy silence, this would be an epitome. Byakuya took this chance to take in the one in front of him. Dark black wavy hair slightly curled around a neatly framed face but mostly pulled back behind him in probably a low pony-tail. Half-lidded eyes were sharp and penetrating giving off a sense of superiority. Eyes carefully analyzing proved to be half-lidded often.

Byakuya's eyes trailed down his opponent and found a bandaged right hand, a hand bandaged all the way to the fingertips, an idiosyncrasy. His clothes consisted of a black two-tailed coat and black pants. His choice of clothing was different than those that he saw in the real world so far another idiosyncrasy. His left hand was occupied by a case. An odd looking dark blue case with a silver engraved front containing something of rather immense size.

Haji was studying Byakuya just as intently taking in his image and evaluating, calculating the possibilities of a threat and the style of his stance. A tacit compromise was agreed upon by the both of them and they relaxed their stances, both standing at opposite side of the room stilted but comfortable at the same time. Experience placed them both still on guard, muscles still tense ready to pounce at any given moment.

The silence would suffocate any human being but not these two. They weren't humans. They were a Shingami (death god) and a Chiropteran (vampire). Not only that but one was a captain of the sixth squad of the Gotei 13, protector of Soul Society. The other was a Chevalier, a faithful servant of the last remaining Chiropteran Queen. Oh these two were far from being human, they surpassed human. They are the ones that live when most humans die, they are the ones that may walk the earth whenever they please. And they were here, two different and yet very similar forms of life encased within a room made by humans, about to stand off against each other. Their goals and powers unknown to the other, nothing should come as a surprise to either of them now.

And yet Byakuya was surprised when his opponent laid his mystery case on the floor in front of him and opened it. A head on attack? What weapon does he have in there?

Byakuya was _very_ surprised when the person began pulling out something of a brown color, it was of a large size and had strings attached to the front-side. What kind of weapon is this?

But Byakuya was _even more _surprised when he pulled out a stick with thread attached to it and laid it across the larger weapon's stringed area. Wait, strings, maybe it's...

Haji stood up and stroked the stick across the stringed area of the large instrument. A note was struck and soon a poignant tune flowed through the room. It was a melancholy yet moving song. Haji was skilled and he didn't;t mind showing off a little when the time came.

Byakuya's mind stormed with thoughts. In all his past battles no one had used an instrument to attack him. Think, think, think. Was the music supposed to lure him into some kind of illusion? It seems possible, but if I was in an illusion right now, I would know and I don't feel anything unusual.

Then as if a light bulb had been lit above Byakuya's head, he jerked his head up in realization. He didn't realize his head had leaned down while he was thinking.

It was a truce. A tacit inclination for peace and he was awaiting Byakuya's reaction. Would he strike while his guard was supposedly down or would he return the offer of passivity? Byakuya knew that his guard was definitely not down and knew his skill must be rather high to be able to manipulate such a small stick with such bandaged fingers.

Now what was Byakuya's offering of peace going to be? He did't have anything very peaceful on him.

Haji was watching Byakuya through his peripheral vision and was amused by his reactions, he chuckled silently to himself. The action was uncaught by Byakuya's eye.

Byakuya listened to the tune of the song Haji played and eyed the room as if searching for something. He walked over to a shamisen propped up as a decoration and laid it on a low table near Haji. The shamisen was an instrument that as head of the Kuchiki clan, one of the Four Noble Families in Soul Society, Byakuya was coerced to play often.

The tune Haji played was easy to match. Byakuya picked up on the notes by ear and played along so they were synchronized. Cello and shamisen, and odd mix but nonetheless pleasant.

Haji was impressed with the speed in which he picked up the notes already. He smirked to himself and changed the tune into a livelier one. Strumming his cello with more vigor than before, Haji heard the tune Byakuya was playing stop.

Byakuya was confused. What was the guy doing? Was this a challenge? A smirk fell upon his own face as he decided to answer the challenge. Picking up the notes again, he matched his own shamisen with the cello Haji played.

Haji picked up the speed of his tune and added extra notes in hopes of messing Byakuya up. Byakuya was familiar with the second song and wasn't tricked by Haji's misleading hints.

Both males did not notice that they were actually beginning to enjoy each other's company. Their playful teasing and leads passed by unnoticed by both thenormally intellectual people. Why did they not notice this? It was because for once in both their lives, they felt like they've met someone equal to them, someone they felt comfortable with, someone they accepted. And it felt nice. Their playful music making ended when Haji fell on the floor laughing and Byakuya watched him and chuckled too.

Between laughs, Haji was able to say "Hajimashite, atashi Haji desu." (Hajimashite is a formal greeting, atashi Haji desu means I am Haji, im prety sure)

Byakuya answered with a "Kuchiki Byakuya" and nothing more. So this was Kisuke's friend. And then there was a mild silence. But it was not the ominous one, it was one between friends the friendly silence that welcomed you to speak, the tension strung between them had completely collapsed. Haji stood up right as Byakuya did and brought out hisleft hand, the good one. Byakuya shook it and again was probed by the idea that this person in front of him was much more than he seemed to be.

"How about we begin our introductions with what we are and our backgrounds?" Haji said while looking into a cabinet for sitting cushions to sit on the floor with. When at last he found it, he brought out two navy blue colored cushions, tossed one to Byakuya and sat down on his own. They sat across from each other silently waiting for one to start.

"I'll go first then," Byakuya spoke, afterall it was rude not to introduce yourself to someone you don't know and he took the first step. "I am Kuchiki Bykaya. I am head of the Kuchiki family, one of the Four Noble Families in Soul Society, sixth squad captain of the Gotei 13, protectors of Soul Society." He began and was about to explain what his titles meant before he was cut off.

"I'm well aware of what your titles mean Kuchiki tai-chou, Kisuke informed me of your arrival though the date has escaped me. Forgive me for the unusual welcome you received." Haji said. "I just needed a conformation that you really were Kuchiki Byakuya before I introduced myself. Afterall, if the wrong information gets into the wrong hands, things could be disastrous would they not?"

"Indeed." Even speaking with him meant playing with wits. Byakuya was having fun, and it was interesting. "They would."

"I am a Chirpoteran. A Vampire. I live off of drinking the blood of humans." He spoke and looked directly into Byakuya's eyes searching for signs of detest or revulsion. Byakuya's calm eye gave away nothing. Only interest.

"Oh? And how long have you been doing this?"

"Several hundred years."

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly. "How so?"

Haji looked away. "The explanation Kisuke-san gave me was that when I was first turned into a Chiropteran by drinking my Queen's blood, my soul molded with my body and turned into one. No soul can die, they can only be purified, reincarnated, or wandering. I'm sure you know all about this, Byakuya."

Calling him by his first name, Haji's eyes looked straight into Byakuya's eyes again reading him to see if he was comfortable by the close name calling. Byakuya, once again, was nonchalant. "My body made itself immortal like my soul, I can heal myself from the most deadly of wounds by drinking the blood of a human. My body needs to function with the fluid of life that humans use because my body has already died. It no longer has limits. I can push myself to do the impossible which you would probably not call that impossible. Even half dead, I am a puppet because my body has no limits. It is a puppet that I control and command with my mind. A puppet I live in."

Byakuya dug through his memories back to his days at the academy where he learned about the different species in the world, the living and the dead. Chiropteran. Chiropteran. But no memory came up.

"Are you wondering why you have never heard of my kind before?" Haji asked, humor in his eyes as he finally read Byakuya, if even a little bit. "My kind is wiped out. There are only four of us left. We were a mistake that Soul Society tried to erase. Very much like the Bounds."(a currently extinct species in Bleach)

This was new information to Byakuya and he questioned it's legitimacy. But thinking back on the Bounds, he found it could be very real. The genocide of the Bounds had begun to stir many doubts in Byakuya's mind for a while now. This just added salt to the wound. As his brain stormed, Haji blankly waited for some kind of response.

"Oh. okay." He could only dumbly reply. But before the conversation could continue. A wave of reiatsu flooded over the both of them. Hollow reiatsu. "there is no end to them is there?" Byakuya picked up his sword and stepped towards the door.

Haji stood up and followed him. "Let me prove my skill at fighting too. It gets boring around here and my skills may be waning. Besides, it'll give me something to do in my free time."

Byakuya took in Haji before him before nodding. "Alright, but if anything serious happens, I'll have to step in."

"As if I'll let that happen."

...To Be Continued...

Yeah i got sick for a few days and this was delayed

im so very sorry!! TT


End file.
